Roleplays after Red Alert: Part 1
Ry Ry calmly walked into the nearest building, glad to be away from his team for a few moments, thinking about how bored he was right now. Nothing to do until the challenge starts, so….he decided to head to try to find something to us for some fun. It was a relief to escape from Dennis and Lavender for the time being… He really didn’t want Lavender to throw something and hit him in the head instead of the prankster. Pushing the door to the interior building’s kitchen open slowly, he calmly hummed, then began to sing. “There is an old tradition; a game we all can play,” he sang, bouncing softly, and picking up a knife like he’d contemplated stabbing Ashely with yesterday and shined it in the light. “You start by getting liquored up and sharpening your blade!” He calmly swung the blade around a few times, admiring the ringing noise it made as it struck the counter, table, and fridge. “You take a shot of whiskey, you grab your knife, and pray,” he stopped swinging it and placed his hand on a cutting board that was already placed on the counter. “And spread apart your fingers, and this is what you say!” He held the knife up and began to rhythmically tap it starting next to his thumb, then in between his thumb and index finger, then back by his thumb, then in between his index finger and middle finger, then back by his thumb, and so on… “Oh, I have all my fingers~; the knife goes chop! Chop! Chop!” He sang along, watching the blade miss his fingers by mere centimeters. “If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off! And if I hit my fingers, blood will soon come out, but all the same I play this game cause that’s what it’s all about!” He stopped stabbing in between his fingers just to sing the next part darkly enjoying the sensation. “No, you cannot use a pencil; you cannot use a pen! The only way is with a knife when danger is your friend! And some may call it stupid; some may call it dumb; but all the same, we play this game because it’s so damn fun!” Spreading his fingers again, he began to repeat the process. “Oh, I have all my fingers~; the knife goes chop! Chop! Chop! If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off! And if I hit my fingers, blood will soon come out, but all the same I play this game cause that’s what it’s all about!” He took a deep breath and began to do something that would scare anyone watching. “Oh! Chop!Chop!Chop!Chop!Chop!Chop!Chop!” He sang out loud, moving the knife at a much faster pace. “I’m picking up the speed! And if I hit my fingers, then my hand will start to bleed!” After the last part, he slammed the knife into the cutting board, stabbing enough into the wood that the knife stayed put. Kiki: Where’d that lil scene kid go? Somewhere between the blatent flirting at the ever so bitter auntie lav, the hasty agreeing with the polite cutie by the name of T and the keeping of a visual leash on the literal incarnation of Dennis the menace,kiki actually noticed the missing team mate,looking around the immediate area for any sign of the now missing irritance. She managed to catch sight of him just as he entered an up ahead building,sighing in slight agrivation and deciding to go in after him. The fuck do I look like? A Shepard? Who indirectly take charge of leading the group to a place and then runs off midway. This dude apparently. “Gonna get the emo kid outta that buildin ova there” she vaugly muttered,saying it mostly to herself than to the two people next to her. “T you’re in charge Kay?” She adds,finally directing her attentions onto the most responsible and respected of the two previously mentioned companions,leaving them without bothering to see confirmation from the newly appointed temporary leader. She walked in around the middle if the song,nearly jumping at the sight of the quickly thumped knife landing all too close at the fingers of the apparent thrill seeker,shock soon fading too awe as the speed of the song and the strikes increased. “Bro that’s so fuckin cool!” She blurted out in a pshyced tone just as he finished slamming the knife into the board. Holy fuck I need to learn that,that’s some good shit right there. Ry’s head snapped back around to look at his teammate, slightly looking shocked at the fact she’d come in without him noticing. At first, he thought her ‘bro’ was a way to yell at him for running off, but then his shoulders relaxed when he heard the rest of it. He slowly lifted his hand off the cutting board, admiring the way that he’d missed his fingers, then frowned at it. “I wish I’d cut something…” He mumbled, flexing his fingers slowly. “I could have just blamed it on a little fun with a knife…” Then he looked at Kiki directly, lowering his hand once more and yanking up the knife. “You think so?” Ry asked, letting the blade shine off the newly rising sun’s light through the window. “It’s just something I do when I’m bored… I used to cut my hand really bad when I first started out, but I learned to overcome it, I guess… It was part of me getting better at aiming with only one eye.” He thought about apologizing for running off and leaving the team, but he was bored of them and wanted to take a beak… Eight hours wasn’t enough apparently, but he digressed. “I needed to clear my head, so I thought I’d have some fun before going back out there with Dennis and Lavender. I had a chat with both of them yesterday… One nearly sent me down the stairs and the other nearly sent me over a ledge. Can you guess which is which?” Baroness: "Where the bloody ‘ell did those free loaders be head’in off too?" The Baroness mumbled to herself as she ducked into a nearby building. Somehow either her team had ran off and left her, or she simply walked too quickly and lost them without realizing. Still, she had to find her team! You can’t be a sea captain without a crew of hardy team mates to lead! Swiftly, she made her way through the interior of the only nearby open building she ducked into, expecting to find her team at any second. What she got, however, came as more of a shock. It started when she started hearing someone singing a tune. The pirate’s ears perked up when she heard it, a hair-raising vibe slowly humming through her body. Quietly, she scoured for the source of the voice. She was able to make out more and more of what the song was as she got closer and closer to the source. “I’ve got all my fingers, the blade goes chop chop chop….” Is what she made out. When she opened the door leading into the building’s kitchen, she got her answer. The Baroness was witnessing Ry playing some sort of game, a game she herself witnessed many times on her ship when her crew were simply bored. This was a game she could not get behind; being stabbed was one of her major fears in life. The Pirate jumped when she heard Ry slam the knife into the table, apparently victorious in his battle. She couldn’t help but sigh with relief, after all, Ry could have lost any of his fingers in his attempt to find a thrill. “Begad! That be mighty harrowin’!” Ry lifted his gaze up from the blade that had just entered the wood of the cutting board and presented a small smirk to the Baroness. “Huh? Oh, I guess so… I just like to do this to pass the time, you know? I’m home alone a lot, so I just…get bored.” He shrugged his shoulders, lifting the blade out of the wood, examining the surface of it. “I don’t think this one is large enough for the impressive status, though. I mean, I could find a butcher’s knife and try that one, then I would consider it impressive. I’ve only used it once, and the result was a trip to the ER because I missed my mark where my pinky finger is.” He lifted up his left hand and wiggled the fingers. “If you look close enough, I’m sure you can see the long white scar from where I cut it off. I just told my parents I slammed my finger in the door, it got cut off, I went to the table and set it there when I called the ambulance.” He let his smirk fall. “They didn’t really seem bothered at all, though, so I guess it’s not like it mattered what I told them.” He sat in thought for a few moments, then shifted his attention to the Baroness. “Aren’t you supposed to be with your team, though? You’ve already lost once, I don’t think you want to pull a Shawn and get your ass sliced off and handed to you on a silver platter.” The Baroness somewhat knew how he feel. Again, she witnessed her crew mates play the same game when they’re bored at sea, albeit, with different lyrics. As for herself, she found other ways to pass the time up, such as star gazing during her sleepless nights. "It be a mighty fine blade on it’s own. Could prob’ly serve itself durin’ a drunken brawl…..er’ cuttin’ up grub fer dinner." The Baroness tried to converse with Ry as she walked up towards him, looking with both awe and caution at the blade. "Ain’t be thinkin’ ye could’ve used a butcher’ knife like that though, much too big." She audibly gasped when Ry told her the story of how he cut off his pinky. She’s seen much worse happen when her crew play the game, most learning their lessons after loosing a thumb or middle finger. However, she was more shocked at the fact Ry didn’t seem phased by the fact he cut off his own pinky finger. “And ye’d be unphased by cuttin’ off yer own digits?” The Baroness glanced back at the knife. “…Ye got more guts than most me own ‘hands, that be fer sure.” She then muttered under her breaths. When Ry asked her what she was doing there, and where her team was, she simply shrugged. “We be separated! Thought they might’a be in here…..guess not.” “I did inheritably well with it at first, but I guess getting faster with a blade THAT big was bound to cause some troubles….got through the first five chops, then three more before I saw the pool of blood on the counter and had to stop.” He’d actually wanted to finish the whole ordeal, but he knew that his finger losing a lot of blood would make it nearly impossible to do that…then his blade would have slipped on the blood, then he’d have to explain why he’d cut off TWO fingers. “Well, I wouldn’t say that it didn’t faze me…but it didn’t make me scream, vomit, pass out, or cry,” he replied, wiggling the finger in front of his eye, admiring the white scar; one of his fifty or so scars, which he turned away to avoid any question on those. “I just…kind of called the ambulance, told them my finger was in an ice box, and they came and got me. Canadian healthcare is better at dispatching an ambulance. Order a pizza and you’ll get a nice note on the door, five minutes after the ambulance picks you up, saying ‘sorry you weren’t home! We’ll keep the pizza warm.” Nodding to everything else she told him, he stopped mid-nod and tilted his head at her. “Your own hands, huh? Aren’t they supposed to be trained to handle shit like that? I mean, pirates should be ready for death, destruction, chaos, invasions, retaliation, going the extra mile, possible mutiny, hard choices, watching their friends and crewmates perish in front of their eyes, and blood especially…. They should master the knife game because it gives them a better perspective on how to aim.” After his whole speech, he had to think on that. She lost her own ‘crew’? What kind of pirate loses her own crew? “Separated, hm? Well, I can understand Selene running off and Benny randomly falling asleep, but Bailey and Derby, too?” The Baroness visibly flinched at Ry describing when he chopped his finger off. The images that popped into her head were most certainly not pleasant to her, especially when he mentioned that he would have likely lost two fingers had he continued. “Bloody ‘ell…” she muttered. When he asked questions about her crew, she somewhat took it as an insult to her leading skills, yet didn’t let it show. “Trust me, gettin’ drunk off rum n’ swords don’t mix. ‘Specially if ye dead lights ain’t up ta’ snuff. Saw a few good men loose a digit or two cause they were drunk insteada’ bein’ a look out or cookin’ some grub.” The Baroness explained, a hint of disappointment and a twinge of pain in her voice. “They be ready fer most thing’s, just now while drunk.” She then summed it up as. The Baroness had a bit of hurt in her eyes when he asked what would have happened to Bailey and Derby in contrast to the rest of her team. “Maybe Selene ran off and they be wantin’ ta’ find ‘er without me knowin’ the lass ran off?” She tried to reassure herself with, not wanting to face the possibilities they mutinied and left her or worse; her leaving them behind. Ry lowered his hand and stared at the attached fingers in mild entertainment, then retrieved the knife to slowly wave it in front of him, admiring the gleam once more. “It wasn’t so bad, actually. It kind of felt like I slapped my finger with a wet wash cloth…and the pain was sort of eh.” He shrugged at her and crossed his arms, knife sticking out from his armpit. “I’ve been through WAY worse of pain than just getting a finger cut off.” Moving around the Baroness, he doubted that her crew was as ready as she was trying to make him believe. In fact, he couldn’t believe she had an actual crew who’d do this with her, but that was just because he didn’t have any friends and he was a freak…so why could she make friends? Why could she—the person actually thinking she was a pirate—able to make friends when he could barely manage to make ONE? Shaking his head slowly, he glared forward. “Well, I hope you’re right because if you’re ever near Somalia, then you’ll need to be ready for constant attacks from their pirates; they have machine guns, though, so you’d better adapt to that.” His shoulders shrugged at her assessment of where they were at. “I just know I needed a quick break from my team for a few minutes… Eight hours will never be enough time. Last night, Dennis smashed my dinner and Lavender forgot I told her I was gay. NOW we’re doing a challenge with fire and destroying the other team’s building and I don’t even know if one of my team members will do shit to the team! Ugh… Why did I get stuck on this team? I know Kiki and Dennis will be okay with it. This is like a giant heist or prank to them… Lavender might not want her ‘make up to run’ and T will probably be too weak to carry a bucket full of water. We’re done for.”Category:Roleplays